The Cleansing
The Cleansing is a story mission in Far Cry 5. In-game description : "Eden's Gate is taking the cleansed to John's bunker. Pastor Jerome freed you, but there are others who need rescuing and he can't do it alone." Walkthrough With the amount of chaos and frustration the Deputy is causing John by interfering with his operations in Holland Valley, his rage reaches a breaking point as he sends a party to capture them, succeeding as they are rendered unconscious by a dose of the cult's patented Bliss formula. Upon awakening, the Deputy finds themselves among a group of soon-to-be initiates in John's baptismal rites. Pulled from the waters, they watch as several citizens are "blessed" and welcomed into the cult before the man himself looks them over and deems them "unclean." However, as he proceeds to drown the Deputy, surprisingly the Father himself intervenes and spares their common foe, though only because he believes they are still worthy of reaching the "Gates of Atonement." Piled into a van with the other sinners, as they are being driven to John's compound, they are soon ambushed by the newly reforged Resistance, Pastor Jerome leading the charge, as they rescue their allies and leader. With their weapons back in their possession, the Deputy and Pastor retaliate against the Peggies and fight their way through a security checkpoint. With a foothold established, Jeffries informs them that the rest of the cult's prisoners, Merle Briggs among them, are being moved up to the compound and must be rescued, with the promise of reinforcements. Leading the few fighters left, the Deputy races up the path towards the convoy, additionally rescuing the few hostages the cult left behind that they didn't already execute. Once past a roadblock, they find Merle captured next to a mortar armament that makes getting across the bridge to him difficult, but not impossible. Once the Deputy crosses the battlefield and eliminates the cultists holding Merle, he thanks them as Jerome calls in and says a helicopter is coming in to evacuate them, but that they will need to hold off Eden's Gate until it arrives. With the successful defense of their position across the bridge from the Peggies, the Deputy and Merle are airlifted away from the compound while Jerome calls in to affirm the reality of their fight against Eden's Gate with the recent events. Once they land at the drop-off site safely away from the cultists, Merle affirms his intention to sleep off this latest encounter before getting back to Resistance business. Notes *This mission does not begin until a minimum of 2500 Resistance Points is accumulated in Holland Valley, i.e. John's Region. *Even if you haven't been to Fall's End and met the pastor, he will still act like he knows you. *Once the player regains control, some important things must be known: **You will not have access to your Guns-for-Hire/Specialists for the duration of this mission **Whatever weapons you had equipped before being captured are returned to you **Your inventory will be mostly empty/unavailable except for consumables *The mortar may seem impossible to dodge (and it is), but keep a look out for green flares; the spots around them are safe cover from the explosions. Time your movements between explosions and you should be able to get through. *Once the timer starts on the chopper's arrival, a good strategy is to give the cultists a taste of their own medicine and take charge of the mortar: **One thing to remember about using this weapon is that there's a short delay between pressing the trigger and the actual explosion, so rather than put an enemy in the crosshairs, instead target the area in front of them. **Some waves will spawn off to the left of the mortar's encampment, which gives them an alternate route right up to you. Be mindful of sudden ambushes from behind. Category:Far Cry 5 Missions Category:Far Cry 5 Story Missions